Talk:Beyond Birthday
I didn't know that B attempted suicide. ::Does anyone know anymore about the book Death Note: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases? Like Why L's life might have been extended because of Misora's Death. Or Anything about B's shinigami eyes that isn't mentioned in the book? I'd really like to know more about it. ::Errrm he tryed to commited suicide at the end of the book didnt you read it? -VENOMSGOD101 14:11, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::As for L's life being extended, if Light had known that Misora had actually seen L and worked so close to him, he could have led her on even longer and she might have figured a way to contact L for help. In that case, Light would just use her to get to L faster and might have tried to lure L into helping her before she died so that he would have a better opportunity of killing L. It sounds a little confusing, but it does make sense in my mind. There are so many ways that Light could have used that to his advantage, but since he didn't, L lived longer. Also, Beyond Birthday only tried committing suicide because he wanted to make it the case that L could never solve. He didn't have a particular death wish, or was tired of living. Instead, he just considered his life as disposable as those he killed, all to be used to defeat L. ::Also, Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases is the only place that mentions Beyond Birthday's Shinigami Eyes, so everything else you might hear would just be speculation unless the creators have somethingsay about it. -Lawliet Lover 20:32, 23 October 2008 (UTC) BB is amazing :D - Mihael Lover ---- Light had no idea of Naomi Misora's close involvement with L in regards to the Beyond Birthday murders. All that he knew was that she had found evidence which could "convict" him if L found out. His only choice was to eliminate her with the Death Note, regardless of any information that she might have had. Regarding the extension of L's life span through Naomi Misora's death: she had no new information about L that Light would not eventually have when he meets L in person. The only way that killing her might extend L's life span would be if Misora had revealed information about BB and Wammy's House. If Light had found the orphanage/school early enough, he probably would have discovered L's real name as well as his heirs (Mello and Near). Then he could simply write all of their names into his Death Note and there would be no one left to oppose him. --Mogturmen 18:45, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Hey, I never thought of that. Even if he wasn't able to find L's real name, he would have easily found out Watari's name. Killing Watari would have slowed down the investigation and might have stressed L out enough for him to make a mistake. Who knows? Lawliet Lover 15:24, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Hey, how do you know BB has tanner skin than L and is taller than him? And where did you find out this as well? Birthday October 31 1982 (1985 in the anime) Deathdate January 21, 2004 (2007 in the anime) Also known as B, BB, Rue Ryuzaki Sign Scorpio Age 20+ Status at debut Serial killer, former Wammy's House resident Relations ? Seiyū N/A Voice actor N/A Knowledge 7/10 Conceptualization Power 9/10 Will to act 10/10 Motivation 10/10 Social Skills Was it on how to read 13?? If so, what page? Sorry, I'm just curius about BB and wanted to go check out the page you go tthis info from for myself Tweetybaby2 03:18, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I'd also like the source of that information. It is, to my knowledge, not present in HTR nor is it in Another Note. Though it could be assumed that B *is* darker than L since he wears makeup. I'm almost 100% positive that someone pulled those dates (with the exception of his death date which is accurate) for BB out of their arse. BB wasn't even in the anime. The hell? --Scarred DNA 03:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Who ever edited BB's page before me messed it up... I'll try to fix it but please, leave the over all format the same when you edit pages! it gets confusing after a while Dumpthecookie 9:15, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I do not believe they ever gave B an official birthday... But his death date is January 21, 2004, as it is stated in the closing lines of the novel, as well as in HTR 13. In the novel it states that while B was "serving a life sentence in a California prison, he died of a mysterious heart attack on January 21, 2004" However, in HTR, it states in the timeline section that "Beyond Birthday is killed by Kira". Yup. Birthday,however, I do not believe that they gave him one. And I seriously doubt it would be the same as L's.. how could they have the same birthday if wammy's house was founded to make a backup L- so L must have been a detective at the time was he in a movie?! I was watching the second Death Note movie a few days ago, and i saw a strange man in Misa's flashbacks. He looked like BB in a way, but with slightly different hair...i just NEED to know if that was him!! bye-bye -HidanTheJashinist Another Theory about the cover design on L.A.BB Murder Cases. Some people believe that it is L on the art in LABBMC, but I think it's B, for the following reasons; The visible B at the top of the page (aforementioned in the article.) The fact that shinigami eyes are invisible to humans. (Also aforementioned) Also, the book was written in japanese. Although in western prints it is read left to right like a conventional novel, the image will be exactly the same as in the japanese versions, because artists always make sure their images aren't flopped - to avoid skewing the image. This is especially true with shonon media. So, if you think about it, the image will be at the end of the book for westernwers, but the beginning for the japanese. And so, because the japanese read right to left, Naomi misora would appear before Ryuzaki (either L or BB) - this is a common thing when there are pictures of the protagonist and antagonist - the protagonist always appearsfirst to the reader's eyes, if there is a frame/picture of them facing each other, so it would actually appear like Naomi Misora and then her rival, BB. This is speculation of course - proof fromt he authors is required but the theory is pretty sound. The Real MM case Everyone, I have found that most think that the murderer of this man was most likely a doing of Beyond Birthday....instead of a Kira...would you care to emphasis this? Or would you rather tell me me more on this case? Look up: Manga Murder case on google or look up the article on this wikia..... Thank You for your time, Victoria Valentine 14:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Anime for BB? I was just wondering if there is an anime that has to do with Beyond Birthday and L and all that? Like basically an anime for the book, "Death Note: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Case". If someone knows this answer, please tell me. If theres an anime, I really want to watch it! 03:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Hana I don't know about his own anime. Here is an easter egg from Death Note though. BB is circled.Near Wieb 23:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Canon picture of BB There is canon picture of BB, as illustarted by Obata. Why is not being used? The picture comes from the cover of the novel, as found here: http://cdn.myanimelist.net/images/manga/1/12222l.jpg I think it'd look more consistent with other pages if it didn't have a piece of fanart instead of official art. BB in the anime? Can we also add a section about fan speculation about BB being in the anime? Possible pictures of him: ---- He dressed like L, this means that he doesn't dress like L all the time, and in a picture, mello appears, he disapeard long time before mello were on wammy's hause. Well if BB wasn't dressed like L in the cameo, how the heck are we supposed to identify him as BB? It's called 'artistic liberties' because the viewers are not geniuses. Deseased Mother and Dad ---- On the novel, mello says that because the shinigami eyes, beyond could see the day that his dad and mother deseased on an accident. I've read the novel, and read no such thing Uh, were you paying attention? The book clearly stated that B's Mother was hit by a train and his Father was mugged and murdered. Look around for it, you'll find it, it was on one of those pages that showed what B was doing, like where it told about B praticing his laugh, like the little maniac he his. ^_^ Taha :3 owned ~Ryota-kun Pretty Much, yeah ^_^ I forgot to say my name last time - I'm Molly Massacre. Sorry if I sounded rude last time! Sincerely. Molly Massacre 'L could still be Alive!!!' Did any of you notice that the L killed in the book could have been BB? When Rem wrote down L's name, and when Misa saw L's name, they could have seen BB's name. When L died, that could have actually been BB. Ohba said that BB was killed by Kira and the Death Note. sigh ok...im not sure myself but i think afer L dies i think he watches Light and waits til he dies...so i think thats why he saw L's face when he dies.... No, because at the end of LABB murder cases it says BB died of a mysterious heart attack in a california prision. L definetly did not die in prision.. BB is dead, and so is L. My question would be.. hwat was BB's real name? or was it really rue ryuzaki? I don't recall it saysing it was an alias. It didn't but Ray Penber said they had no files of anyone with the name Rue Ryuzaki. So it was most likely an aliias L could still be alive L is dead and so is BB. kira killed BB using his death note probably looked through all of the police records and found BB's name Ah, yes. That's true. I was thinking simply that Kira killed L and BB at the same time...BB may have been a stand in. It doesn't matter to me that L is alive or not, but rather that they made a character to look just like L, and perhaps it was this that was intended to make the reader think that Light killed L. L Isnt Alive Sorry folks but uhh shouldant really be typing this in school lol but still L is dead and so is BB you see. well let me explain. in Death Note Another Note it sais that BB died. Most probably during the rain of Kira. And even if it was BB that tryed to act like L again shurely he would have RED eyes in the anime. and also shurely Misa Misa would of picked up that he had shinigami eyes maby because she has shinigami eyes but yes i am aware BB wasnt a death note holder. haha xD counfsing i know but i really think L is dead. sorry folks :/ i want L to be alive too D: HE WAS COOL...but mind that no one can dissagree BB is cool as well >:3 taha. B and L's Deaths There is one little problem with the idea that L was actually BB. Even though it says that BB was killed by Kira, and we know that Kira played a role in L's death, there is one major flaw in saying Kira killed BB and L's still alive. The days of death are DIFFERENT. BB was killed January 21, 2004 (2007 in the anime), and L's death was in November (don't remember actual date, sorry...). That's a 10-11 month difference in dates, and so it could not have been BB who was killed because he was already dead. They would not say BB died in January if he died in November... So that's my two cents on the issue. BB references in the anime http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am0bjA8gZ-E&playnext_from=TL&videos=K2JTwkXNn0c you should watch this video, it shows very good examplaes off BB in the anime. I love bb, i havent read the book yet, but from what i hear about him, i want to get it, im poor, does anyone know where to read it online? My Opinion of Mr. Beyond Birthday I for one, in my own opinion I believe Beyond was just a mixed up character. Twisted, but with the possibility of having reasons of insanity. No one is perfect, but not everyone has the urge to impersonate people. Beyond wanted things that he couldn't have, and wasn't normal in any means. With the fact of not getting what he wanted, like a child he rebeled. B.B is the twisted, unstable soul of the Manga/Anime Death Note. -L Lawliet My Opinion of Mr. Beyond Birthday 2 I think Japan should either: A:Make an anime for Death Note:Another Note:Los Angeles B.B Murder Cases B:Make another Death Note movie for Death Nother:Another Note: Los Angeles B.B Murder Cases OR C: Both -L Lawliet Why is he crazy? I am sure that all of you who are reading this page know who Beyond Birthday is. If not flip over and read up. What made him crazy? The eyes of a shinigami? Wammy's house? An event while out of Wammy's house? Please add you views. Don't leave trash here please. Near Wieb 05:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) AB and BB? Can anyone tell me A's name and alias, or how old he(?) was? I know about Beyond Birthday, but who was A? I know he(?) commit suicide. I also heard that A was a boy, and his(?) name was Almost Birthday, but if you can profide me with any information on him, it would be very helpful. Thanks :) Slight typing error In the line "The pressure of Wammy's House proved to be too great for A,which caused A to commit suicide, while B wound up running away at some point.", it should be "too great for A, which cause A...". There should be a space between the comma, also why has this page been under protection for long? Shouldn't an admin change that? Takoto 18:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC)